


Kiss Me You Fool

by Olivia5Hemmings



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Actors, BoyxBoy, Happy Ending, Jealous, Jealous Thomas, Kaya is mentioned, Kissing, M/M, Protective Dylan, cutie pie Thomas, dylmas - Freeform, dylmas is real, fight me, it gets better abt the end, kinda angst, maze runner - Freeform, maze runner actors, pinning, theyre so gay for each others, when isn’t he tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia5Hemmings/pseuds/Olivia5Hemmings
Summary: Thomas doesn’t know how long he’s loved Dylan for, all he knows is that he loves him. But maybe it’s about time he stops.Someone said there weren’t enough Dylmas one shots out there and I agree completely so this kinda happened.





	Kiss Me You Fool

Thomas never thought in a million years that he would be THAT person that let his feelings get in the way of his friendship. He always knew he was in love with Dylan. I mean when they first met it was just attraction, until one day it was something more.

And how could Thomas not fall in love with Dylan when his laugh sounded like music to his ears. How could his heart not beat out of his chest every time Dylan smiled softly at him. How did anyone honestly expect Thomas not to fall head over heels when Dylan always told him he loved him with that stupid glint in his eyes.

It was no surprise to Thomas what so ever. Nothing changed, except the way Thomas looked at him, touched him, talked to him-Okay everything changed. But he wasn’t going to be that person who let his feelings ruin his relationship. He promised himself that the day he realized he loved Dylan wholeheartedly.

So maybe that’s why he was so mad at himself when he felt the jealousy bubble inside him. Dylan was allowed to have a life, flirt with girls, talk to anyone his heart fucking desired. So why was Kaya pissing him off? The way she laughed at Dylan just didn’t seem right to him. Which was stupid-Kaya had a boyfriend anyway.

“Get over yourself.” Thomas whispered to himself angrily. “He can have a life without you...he did it before.” Suddenly Thomas wasn’t so much angry as he was sad anymore.

His heart squeezed painfully when he looked over again, only to lock eyes with Dylan himself. He turned away quickly and tried to hurry off. He couldn’t pretend right now, he just couldn’t.

But it seemed he would have to try his best when he felt a hand on his back gently. “Tommy, what’s up?” Dylan asked breathlessly. One look over and Thomas saw the concern in his features. He guessed it was time to start acting.

Thomas smiled and started walking a little faster, in hopes that Dylan wouldn’t want to keep up and walk away. But of course that wasn’t the case, Dylan never walked away, especially when it came to Thomas.

“I’m fine if that’s what you’re asking.” Dylan gave him his famous bitch face. Which meant he didn’t believe a word of it. “I’m just tired is all. I’ve had a lot of scenes the past few days and haven’t gotten much sleep.” He added. Dylan studied his face but seemed to buy it. Probably because it wasn’t particularly a lie. It just wasn’t the right reason he was losing sleep over.

“Why don’t you take a nap? You don’t have a scene for another 20 minutes I think. I’ll distract Wes as much as possible till then.” He gave Thomas his mischievous smirk that always managed to make him smile.

“I think I’ll be just fine with 20 minutes. Just don’t let the boys mess with me while I’m sleeping, will you?” Dylan agreed almost too quickly but still didn’t go away. Thomas wasn’t complaining, he never would when it came to Dylan’s presence.

Thomas found a spot that was as good as any by the props room. He used what looked to be a fake log as a pillow as he closed his eyes. He hoped that in his dreams he would be able to escape the sadness he felt but sleep never came.

Thomas hadn’t even had his eyes closed for 5 seconds before he felt Dylan sit beside him. “Why don’t you use me as a pillow? I’m sure I’m more comfy than a log.” Thomas opened his eyes to see Dylan smirking down at him. Thomas bit back a smile of his own as he laid his head in Dylan’s lap.

“Not by much.” He muttered, hiding his smirk in Dylan’s stomach as Dylan mocked offense. A few minutes passed by before Dylan started playing with Thomas’ hair.

“What’s going on lately Tommy? You don’t seem to be getting much sleep and it’s not because of filming because it’s been going on for almost a month now. You can talk to me you know.” Dylan’s fingers grazed Thomas’ cheek, making a shiver run down his spine.

“I know and I’m fine. I promise.” Thomas whispered because how was he supposed to tell him that it was him that was keeping him up at night. If it weren’t for Dylan, he wouldn’t have to count sheep and stare at the blank ceiling for hours, every night. But the thought of Dylan’s smile was better than sleep anyway.

“You’re an amazing actor Thomas but the thing is, I know when you’re lying.” His voice wasn’t as soft, but more stern now. Thomas opened his eyes and looked up at Dylan with furrowed brows. Dylan only stared back. It looked like Dylan wasn’t going to let this one go.

“It doesn’t matter Dylan. I’m working through it.” Dylan sighed, shaking his head. The hand in his hair stopped moving as Dylan took his it away.

“So there is something. I’m not trying to pry but you obviously can’t work through whatever this is alone. It’s starting to affect your sleep, and what’s next?” They both just stared at each other for a second before Dylan continued, his features softening, “I don’t want to see you get hurt. I just want you to know that I’m here if you need me.”

For some reason this angered Thomas. He felt it bubbling up and if he had taken a moment to breath, he would’ve noticed that it wasn’t anger at all, but fear. Thomas was terrified.

He was terrified of losing Dylan, of losing everyone. He was absolutely terrified to even tell his closest friends he was gay, let alone that he was in love with one of them. What the hell was he supposed to do?

He promised he would never do this but he still sat up abruptly and glared at Dylan. “You don’t know anything Dylan so just stay out of it!” He got up completely and went to run off but Dylan gripped his wrist tight enough that he couldn’t pull away.

“I’m just trying to help Thomas. You’re the least subtle person I know and your “I have a secret vibe” is literally visible from the moon.” Dylan let go of his wrist and got up himself. “If you really don’t want my help then I’ll leave you alone, but don’t get mad at me for trying.”

Thomas seemed to deflate when he saw how angry Dylan was and he had a right to be. He was trying to help a friend and all Thomas did was yell and lie to him. He was an awful friend. His eyes cast down to the floor as he tried to push the tears from his eyes. “Dyl...” Dylan stopped but didn’t turn around, choosing to glare at the wall in front of him. “I-I’m sorry.” He sounded so defeated that Dylan turned around in surprise. What he found was so heartbreaking that all the anger just disappeared completely from his body.

Thomas wouldn’t look him in the eyes but he could still see the few tears that had slipped down his cheeks. Something really wasn’t right and Dylan didn’t understand why Thomas didn’t just let him help.

Dylan didn’t waste time, he just wrapped his arms around Thomas and held him tightly. That seemed to do the trick because now he just couldn’t hold back the tears at all. They dropped from his eyes freely as he buried his face in Dylan’s chest, seeming to curl into himself.

Loving Dylan was amazing, it was like everything good in the World handed to him on a silver platter. Loving Dylan was like every beautiful unexplainable thing he could imagine, it was smiles and laughs and late night tv marathons. It was the warm feeling in his stomach and the brightness in his laugh. It was just everything. But loving him also fucking hurt.

“Just tell me what I can do, please.” Dylan begged. Thomas wondered what he could do but there really was nothing. He couldn’t force someone to love him back, he would never want to. He wanted Dylan’s love on his own or not at all. Unfortunately that meant not at all.

“That’s the thing, you can’t do anything.” Thomas sobbed then turned away from Dylan quickly to stop it. This had to stop, he couldn’t do this anymore. Loving Dylan was beautiful but it was destroying him slowly. “And you can’t know anything.” He said tiredly, brokenly to himself. Dylan didn’t know what that meant but it didn’t sit well with him.

“You know I’m here for you though? Right? Anything and I mean it. 2 in the morning or 2 at night I don’t care when, I’ll be there.” Dylan seemed to want to drill that in his head desperately but Thomas already knew that.

“I know.” It was quiet until Thomas spoke again. “I think I should be alone right now.” Thomas waited for Dylan to leave but he stayed where he was. “I said leave, which means go away!” Thomas said forcefully but Dylan just stared at him determinedly.

“Thomas I need to tell you something.” He said suddenly and Thomas huffed, turning around. Dylan looked nervous, but also scared.

“Dylan I told you-“

“I know.” He cut Thomas off sternly and took a step forward. “But I’m telling you that I’m not leaving because something is wrong with you and I’m going to fix it, whether you want my help or not.” He continued to advance on Thomas and with every step forward, he matched it with one step back.

“Dylan you don’t understand. I-“ Thomas’ back finally hit the wall as he stared at Dylan with wide eyes. He took a last step forward until they were practically nose to nose.

“So help me understand! Tell me what’s going on so I can fix it!” Thomas had never seen Dylan so fired up before. He could feel his breath on his lips and he so badly wanted to just lean forward and finally feel Dylan against him. His fingers twitched as he pressed his palms flat against the wall so he didn’t do anything stupid. “You don’t understand what you do to me.” Dylan said breathlessly, looking down at Thomas’ lips and licking his own.

Dylan’s arms came up to rest by Thomas’ head as he trapped him in. There was no way he could escape from this, not that he wanted to. His breath quickened as Dylan leaned down just the tiniest bit closer, if Thomas moved his head even a centimeter, they would be kissing.

“Dylan.” Thomas whispered, not sure what was happening. Did Dylan feel the same way? Thomas shook away that thought quickly, knowing that if that wasn’t true then it would break him completely after this. A shiver ran down Dylan’s spine as his name left Thomas’ lips. Satisfaction settled in deep in his chest at that. Maybe, just maybe. “Why do you care so much?” He wondered, making Dylan smile softly at him.

One hand came up to touch Thomas’ cheek ever so lightly. Thomas let his eyes flutter shut, just waiting to see what Dylan would do, what he would say. “What if-let’s say hypothetically speaking-I said I liked you a lot.” Dylan watched as he looked at him sharply, his eyes flying open. “What if I said that you weren’t just another friend to me, but that I’m in love with you.” Thomas’ breath left him as he finally looked down.

“Hypothetically speaking? I would say-“ Thomas looked back up at Dylan who was looking at him with a mixture of hope and fear. Thomas had to close his eyes tightly as he barely whispered the rest of his sentence. He could barely force the words out of his mouth. He had told himself that they would never slip past his mouth, that those words would be stuck in his head forever. But here he was and here Dylan was, waiting on his every word. “I would say that would fix my problem.” He finally looked up at Dylan again who smiled brightly. “God Dylan, I-I love you.”

Dylan could see the fear in his eyes. But the moment those words left his mouth, Dylan silenced them with a passionate kiss. Dylan pressed Thomas into the wall while also pulling him as close as humanly possible. He wanted everything Thomas could give him. He had waited years to finally do this and now that it was happening he couldn’t stop himself. When they finally pulled away, both of them were breathless.

“Thank god, or else that would’ve been awkward.” Dylan smiled again, he couldn’t stop. But Thomas was in the same boat.

“Very.” He muttered, pulling Dylan in again because as much as he loved seeing Dylan smile, hearing him laugh, he wanted this more. He had waited for so long and now that he had a taste, he didn’t want to stop.

And Dylan didn’t mind one bit.


End file.
